Sweet among the sour: a sentai sort of musical
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: Based on heathers the musical: this sultry tale is one of love, trust, friendship, and betrayal. Join all your favorite sentai warriors as they breathe life into the story, and music into the world.
1. Act one, part one

Carlos(keiichiro): shiga, a place where if you don't have the right guts, you're probably not going to survive without them. One huge example of this is nagahama high school, Katie Matthews is the ultimate monkey in the middle of a whole platoon of sour sisters and boulder brothers.

Katie(umeko): September 1st, 1989. Dear Diary: I believe I'm a good person. Ya know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of senior year. I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened?

The students: Freak! Slug! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Pig boy!

Katie(umeko): We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.

The students: Freak! Slug! Loser! Shortbus!

Katie(umeko): Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste.

The students: Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!

Katie(umeko): Then we got bigger. That was the trigger, Like the Huns invading Rome - Sorry! Welcome to my school, This ain't no high school: This is the Thunder dome. Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon. College will be paradise If I'm not dead by June! But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful...

Marcus(makito): hey, underpants!

Katie(umeko): Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town. Dream of my ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafes...

Marcus(makito): Ooooops. Sorry about that, lady underpants!

Katie(umeko): Marcus Donaldson. Third year as linebacker. And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and BEING A HUGE DUCK.

Marcus(makito): say that again?

Katie(umeko): you heard me!

Jane(Jasmine): yo, Katie.

Katie(umeko): Jane Applegate. My best friend since diapers.

Jane(Jasmine): We on for movie night?

Katie(umeko): Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail.

Jane(Jasmine): I got us free Willy.

Katie(umeko): ooh, my favorite.

Samuel(sakuya): hey junk trunk! Wide load! Honnnnnk!

Katie(umeko): yo, watch where you spill that stuff!

Samuel(sakuya): excuse me!

Katie(umeko): Samuel Matheson. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf. Dear diary: why... Why do they hate me? Why don't I fight back? Why do I act like such a creep? Why won't he date me? Why did I hit him? Why do I cry myself to sleep? Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope here! Something to live for! But here come the girls, they who own the school entirely. Zoey drew. Head cheerleader. Her dad's loaded - he sells engagement rings. Sarah Silverman. Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants. Shelby Morrison. The Almighty. She is a mythic immortal. They are solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that.

Shelby(shelinda): Grow up, Sarah. Bulimia is so '87.

Zoey(zonnette): Maybe you should see a doctor, Sarah.

Sarah(succubus): Yeah, Zoey. Maybe I should.

Hannah(honami): well, Shelby, Zoey, and Sarah. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class.

Shelby(shelinda): Sarah wasn't feeling well. We're helping her.

Hannah(honami): Not without a hall pass you're not. A week's detention.

Katie(umeko): oh, thank goodness you found them. Must be hard to live their lives, without making a single mistake. I'll try to get them to class today, don't you worry.

Shelby(shelinda): wow, I'm impressed. This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?

Katie(umeko): Katie Matthews, I live for a con job!

Shelby(shelinda): yeah well, we need you to realize that your tricks can't fool anybody forever.

Katie(umeko): yeah, but I'm pretty skilled at what I...

Shelby(shelinda): hold up, you talking to me? Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, Why now are you pulling on my grid? I'd normally slap your face off, And everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice. Here's some advice. Listen up, ya conch!

Katie(umeko): look, I ready myself for any possible...

Shelby(shelinda): you know for me it's about one thing only, Lookin' hot Buying stuff they cannot Drinkin' hard Maxin' Dad's credit card Skippin' gym Scaring her Screwing him Killer clothes Kickin' nerds in the nose! If you lack the balls You can go play dolls Let your mommy fix you a snack Or you could come smoke Pound some rum and coke In my Toyota with the quarterback. And that's why we are here, putting all the haters in the sphere!

The trio: Woah! Woah! Woah! Honey, whatcha waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store It's time for you to prove You're not a loser anymore Then step into my candy store.

Zoey(zonnette): I write sins not tragedies, and I know what a guy really wants. Pay attention, because i've been where you are. Guys fall At your feet Pay the check Help you cheat All you Have to do Is Say goodbye to you-know-who That freak is just Not your friend I can tell in the end If she Had your shot She would leave you to rot 'Course if you don't care Fine! Go braid her hair Maybe Sesame Street is on Or forget the creep And get in my jeep Let's go tear up someone's lawn. And even before the dawn, you just might be one of the spawn.

The trio: Woah! Woah! Woah! Honey, whatcha waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store You just gotta prove You're not a kitty anymore Then step into my candy store.

Sarah(succubus): now, we've already seen the best con artists come, and go away with their hopes shattered. I do hope that you still have the guts to help us out, and do what we can't. But steer us the wrong way, and you'll be the one who's gonna pay!

Carlos(keiichiro): I'd like to take this opportunity to help show Marcus Donaldson who his psychology teacher is, his name is Thomas Erickson and he's like an idol to our jock.

Marcus(makito): Pardon me, are you Thomas Erickson, sir?

Thomas(isamu): That depends, who's asking?

Marcus(makito): Oh sure, sir. I'm Marcus Donaldson, I'm at your service, sir. I have been, looking for you

Thomas(isamu): I'm getting nervous

Marcus(makito): Sir! I heard your name at Princeton I was seeking an accelerated course of study When I got sort of our of sorts with a buddy of yours I may have punched him It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

Thomas(isamu): You punched the bursar.

Marcus(makito): Yes, I wanted to do what you did Graduate in two, then join the revolution He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid. So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?

Thomas(isamu): It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.

Marcus(makito): You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan—God, I wish there was a little something. Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for.

Thomas(isamu): Can I buy you a drink?

Marcus(makito): That would be nice.

Thomas(isamu): While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice Talk less.

Marcus(makito): What?

Thomas(isamu): Smile more.

Marcus(makito): Huh.

Thomas(isamu): Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.

Marcus(makito): You can't be serious?

Thomas(isamu): You want to get ahead?

Marcus(makito): Yes.

Thomas(isamu): Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.

Ricky(Rio): A yo-yo yo-yo-yo! What time is it?

The triad: Showtime!

Thomas(isamu): Like I said...

Ricky(Rio): Showtime! Showtime! Yo! I'm Ricky Hammond in the place to be A-two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, hah! Those blue bloods don't want it with me! 'Cause I will pop chick-a-pop The dang cops 'til I'm free!

Antoinette(enter): Oui, oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Antoinette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!" Tell the kings "Casse toi," Who is the best? C'est moi!

Matthias(marvelous): Brah! Brah! I am Matthias Mulligan Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard your mother say, "Come again?" Lock up your daughters and horses, of course It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.

Thomas(isamu): Good luck with that, you're taking a stand You spit, I'mma sit, we'll see where we land.

Ricky(Rio): but Tom, a revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?

Maxwell(mikoto): If you stand for nothing, Tom, what'll you fall for?

Marcus(makito): there he is.

Thomas(isamu): mister everywhere himself.

The triad: Oooh!

Ricky(Rio): Who are you?

Matthias(marvelous): Who are you?

Antoinette(enter): Who are you?

The triad: Oooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?

Maxwell(mikoto): glad you asked boys, Maxwell Carlson is my name. The school had an empty place in its heart, so I decided that I'd fill it up. I was thinking of meeting the new girl, and seeing the sights.

Marcus(makito): well, if you're interested, you can meet the new girl at a party me and Sam are hosting over at my house.

Antoinette(enter): I certainly don't trust him, he's hiding something!

Ricky(Rio): really, I haven't noticed.

Matthias(marvelous): either way, we'll see what kind of man he really is!

Carlos(keiichiro): and so, with suspicion in their hearts, our triad decided to invite themselves to the party. As for Maxwell, his intentions will soon be made clear!


	2. Act one, part two

Carlos(keiichiro): sorry about the delay, but many people were at the awesome party that Samuel and Marcus were hosting. Katie was there, so too was the trio, the triad, and Maxwell!

Marcus(makito): Dad says "Act your age." You heard it man, it's time to rage!

Partygoers: Blast the bass, turn out the light

The trio: Ain't nobody home tonight!

Marcus(makito): Drink, smoke, it's all cool. Let's get naked in my pool!

Partygoers: Punch the wall and start a fight! Ain't nobody home tonight!

Samuel(sakuya): His folks got a waterbed. Come upstairs and rest your head.

Shelby(shelinda): maybe watch a flick, or strut that butt?

Ricky(Rio): if your folks went out, you'd do the same.

Partygoers: The folks are gone, it's time for big fun! Big fun! We're up till dawn having some big fun! Big fun! When mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet, it's big fun! Big fun!

Katie(umeko): aim for the mouth, suck it up.

Sarah(succubus): and someday soon, your vision comes true. But look out ladies, I think we've got more company.

The trio: Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang! Dang-dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!

Katie(umeko): I can't believe you actually came.

Jane(Jasmine): It's exciting, right? Excuse me, I want to say hello to Sam. I brought sparkling cider.

Samuel(sakuya): WHAT? My least favorite drink, and you bought it!

Antoinette(enter): shoulda figured, you'd never be told.

Maxwell(mikoto): Is it a question of if, Antoinette, or which one?

Matthias(marvelous): Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself!

Maxwell(mikoto): now don't you start making a fuss Matthias, I'm just here for the party.

Carlos(keiichiro): it soon became clear to katie that since the trio distrusted her talents, it was time to start thinking of a bigger picture.

Katie(umeko): hey maxwell, can we chat?

Maxwell(mikoto): sure, anything for you.

Katie(umeko): look, I don't wanna admit this, but then again. The demon queen of high school has decreed it: She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted They'll hunt me down in study hall, Stuff and mount me on the wall; Thirty hours to live - how shall i spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle; I could change my name and ride up to Seattle But I don't own a motorbike - Wait...here's an option that I like: Spend those thirty hours gettin'... freakay! Yeah! I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking! Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to knock I'm a dead girl walking!

Carlos(keiichiro): well, Maxwell made certain that her wish was granted. But three weeks after, was when Sarah and Zoey knew that without Shelby, it was time to start growing into the leadership position. And when Samuel and Marcus started to hate katie, Maxwell knew it was time to kickstart his clique carnage ending scheme. And since Shelby was the first of the trio to fall, he decided to strike Marcus and Samuel a devastating blow! But first, he needed katie.

Marcus(makito): They made you cry, but that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world. Go on and cry, but when the morning comes, we'll burn it down and then we'll build the world again... Our love is God.

Katie(umeko): you know, you don't seem like yourself. Are you okay?

Maxwell(mikoto): I'm fine, just make a call to Sam and Marcus.

Katie(umeko): oh, okay.

Samuel(sakuya): Yeah-lo?

Katie(umeko): Hi, Sam, it's Katie... how did you guys know it was a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once?

Samuel(sakuya): Wowuhh... lucky guess?

Marcus(makito): we figured you would tell us, before you called us.

Katie(umeko): If you want it to come true, meet me at the cemetery. At dawn.

Ricky(Rio): I'm smelling a rat inside of Maxwell, the new girl just played right into his game.

Matthias(marvelous): well, if this continues to be a problem, then maybe there's more to Maxwell than meets the eye.

Antoinette(enter): true, as it stands, he can no longer be trusted!

Maxwell(mikoto): We can start and finish wars,

Both: We're what killed the dinosaurs. We're the asteroid that's overdue. The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must. The new world needed room for me and you.

Katie(umeko): he'd say, it's true.

Maxwell(mikoto): I worship you. I'd trade my life for yours. They all will disappear, we'll plant our garden here: Our love is God.

Katie(umeko): Whoa. Is that real?

Maxwell(mikoto): yep, real pistols, but with a little surprise for Sam and Marcus. We will use them to knock out Ram and Kurt long enough to make it look like a suicide pact. Complete with a forged suicide note. Just listen to what kind of note I wrote, it says "Ram and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a disapproving world."

Katie(umeko): wow, cool.

Maxwell(mikoto): And when the morning comes, they'll both be laughing stocks...

Katie(umeko): So let's go hunt some jocks!

Samuel(sakuya): Hi... Veronica.

Katie(umeko): hey there.

Marcus(makito): Uh... So do we just whip it out or what?

Katie(umeko): step by step Marcus. We still have all day, let's make the most of it. Strip for me.

Marcus(makito): you got it.

Samuel(sakuya): oh yeah.

Marcus(makito): What about you?

Katie(umeko): ooh, I'd love to. But, i can't. I was hoping you'd rip my clothes off me, sport. Count of three.

Marcus(makito): one.

Samuel(sakuya): two.

Maxwell(mikoto): Three.

Marcus(makito): Aaaugh! Holy crud!

Maxwell(mikoto): Stay there. I'll get him! Marcus, come here and meet your maker!

Katie(umeko): Sam? You're just unconscious, right? Sam? Samuel!

Maxwell(mikoto): off the fence Marcus. Get off the darn fence!

Marcus(makito): I don't understand! I just don't, why are you doing this? I thought that we were all friends.

Maxwell(mikoto): Ha-ha-ha-ha, you don't need to! We can start and finish wars. We're what killed the dinosaurs. We're the asteroid that's overdue.

Marcus(makito): you're insane!

Maxwell(mikoto): The dinosaurs will turn to dust.

Marcus(makito): What does that mean?!

Maxwell(mikoto): They'll die because we say they must.

Katie(umeko): what have you done to them?

Maxwell(mikoto): it's all for you, my dear. I want to immortalize you, Katie! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! It's because, I love you. I worship you. I'd trade my life for yours. We'll make them disappear. We'll plant our garden here. And if you ask, fate wanted us to do this. So you and I can be together forever! Yeah, Our love is God.

Ricky(Rio): go on, keep on loving him. In time, you'll find out what kind of psychopath he really is!

(Act one complete. Stick around for sweet among the sour: the creamy second act.)


End file.
